Experience
by eternallove5225
Summary: Sometimes gaining experience isn't everything, but it's something?


"You look like hell"

"Thanks. That's exactly what I want to hear upon my return…."

"No, no, I didn't mean it like tha- it's just, you look very. Rough."

Sasuke has just returned from one of his journeys, he had an oversized tattered beige poncho and a navy blue scarf wrapped around his head keeping his hair in place. To say the least the Uchiha was unrecognizable was an understatement.

"I'm sorry but when you entered Kakashi's office I had no way of knowing it was you."

Naruto was sitting in the Hokage's chair looking out the vast window which had the whole village on display when Sasuke appeared. Sasuke questioned as to whether he was finally Hokage yet, seeing as he had been away now for a long time. Shizune, explained that their old Sensei was still in fact Hokage.

"When is Kakashi finally stepping down?"

"Mmph, not at least for a good ten more years. He has me here sometimes doing his dirty work as 'early prep.' Yea my ass early prep."

Shizune looked at the interaction between the two, she could tell Naruto had missed his him.

"Well Naruto it's important for you to have this exposure early on if you really do plan to take Hokage-samas place."

Sasuke eyed his friend, remarkable that after all these years of his boasting to be Hokage, not many took his declarations seriously. Now here he was next in line and nobody would definitely take that title away from him now.

"When kakashi comes back let him know I've returned-" Sasuke said as he turned for the door exiting the office.

"You're not walking around the village looking like that are you?!"

Sasuke sighed loudly.

"There is nothing wrong with the way I look."

"Are you insane. You'll scare the villagers away! I can take you to my house I'm sure I can find something suitable for you to wear while you remain here in the meantime-"

"You are not putting me in anything orange."

Naruto laughed at his friend's remark, after composing himself he explained that Hinata had made it top of his to do list to buy more neutral colored attire, seeing as he needed to look more presentable with age. Begrudgingly Sasuke agreed and left the office with Naruto.

To be fair he had been in the same clothes for a while stopping at nearby Inns and washing them by machine. Naruto made a joke on how a bath wouldn't kill the Uchiha either, scowling at his friend he could do nothing but accept his nice offer.

"Won't Kakashi be upset you left his assistant alone?"

"Nah, Kakashi should be back soon he'll understand now if I need to leave early."

"Why's that?"

"Oh. Yea that's right, I haven't told you about that." Naruto smiled softly.

"About what exactly?"

"Hinata and I. We're expecting!"

Sasuke looked on straight ahead from where they were walking. Expecting, he was having a child. A real life human being. As shocked as he was happy he congratulated his friend in this next step he was about to take on.

"She's only about a month in, I know it's very early but it's still incredible to think I'll be a dad soon.."

"Haven't you only been married a couple of months.?"

Scratching the back of his head he laughed nervously.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and noted how different everything was since the last time he was here. When he told Sakura his sins were not about her and he left as she and Kakashi were saying their goodbyes. People eyed him strangely and the younger kids laughed. Using words like 'funny clown' or 'hobo'.

Naruto unlocked the door to his house, a nice sized house at that. How many kids did he plan on having…?

"Nice right? Sakura-Chan helped me pick it out…"

Sasuke visibly showed reaction to the mention of her name. Sakura.

"Speaking of which, did you tell her you were coming?"

"Where's your shower."

"Come on Sasuke you can't keep dodging this forever. Or Sakura-Chan. She deserves to know you're at least here-"

"This doesn't concern you, I'll see her on my own when I can."

Naruto gave his friend a hard stare and merely told him that the bathroom was down the hall to the left. He left him some clothes prepared.

"To be honest this selection was too much for me, you might look cooler in them than I do. It even has a black cape, better than that poncho your wearing now."

Ignoring his snickers he took his items and locked himself in the bathroom. He observed the bathroom before him, bottles of different types of soap and assorted towels. Stripping of his travel attire, he was able to finagle the water knobs. Sasuke let the water hit him. He adjusted it so it was cool, not too cold and not scorching hot.

He remembered the last time he had taken a bath by a watering hole outside of a nearby village he was traveling by.

…...

He remembered being naked in the water his clothes by reaching distance when he felt a presence behind him, being completely vulnerable, being absolutely naked he grabbed a nearby stone and chugged it at the location at full force.

"Wow wow watch it! You almost sliced me!"

Sasuke watched as Sakura emerged from from the bushes with her eyes completely covered, a light blush over her cheeks.

"Are you… naked?"

"What do you think!" Sasuke barked at Sakura."What the hell are you doing here?! How did you even know I was here!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Uhhh.. I'll just wait for you to. Uhm finish up."

Sasuke quickly gathered himself and dried himself off in lightning speed. At least she gave him the decency to cover her eyes.

What the hell was she doing here, this was the worse time for her to show up. After he finished drying off Sasuke transported himself right behind her. In just his undergarments and pants he stood before her wet and confused as hell.

"What. The. Hell. Are you doing here Sakura?"

"Well, hello to you too Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow to her. Now she was acting all shy, what's up with her.

"I'll ask again what are you doing here."

"I came to see you.."

"Clearly. But how did you find me why are you here."

"I might have seen the last note with your next destination on Kakashi's desk.."

She looked up at him and smiled.

"I really wanted to see you, it's been too long and I know you told me that it had nothing to do with me but I refuse to accept that as true and I can't-"

"Sakura." His tone was serious he told her to look up at him.  
"You need to leave. Now."

"No Sasuke-Kun, everyday since you left I've been wondering if you're eating enough, have enough water, or if you even have a roof over your head to sleep comfortably. I'm was worried about you."

Sasuke came closer to Sakura and gave her a small smile.  
"Thank you."

Sakura jumped a whole foot back from him.

"Screw you, the last time you said something like that I woke up on a concrete bench, not this time!"

"You shouldn't be here. This isn't a game!"

"Well I want to." He was beginning to lose his patience.

"You need to go home Sakura."

"I told Ino and others I would be collecting some medicinal herbs outside the village l won't be missed by much."

Sasuke ran his only hand through his now damp hair. Sighing, and closing his eyes he wondered how he would get himself out of this mess. His Thoughts were interrupted when he felt Sakura caressing where his left arm used to be. She expressed a doleful look as she looked from his arm up to him.

"Does it hurt…" Her touching him like this in that area did something to him. He couldn't explain it, but he enjoyed her presence and seeing a familiar face in a long time. He mentally thanked her hard headed nature, never would he have imagined she would look over the own Hokage's desk to find him.

"Not anymore."

"I want to pick up where we left off on our first date."

Feeling bold she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his chest, feeling his heart beating reminding herself he was still indeed human after all.

"Sakura-"

He stood there frozen as he had his mouth pressed up against her own. Never had he had this kind of contact or been romantically linked to someone else. Unaware of what to do he broke free and lowered himself down to her, his forehead against hers. He appreciated what she was trying to do but it wouldn't work. He was shirtless, and she was there, he wasn't stupid but he was inexperienced.

Soon enough all that negativity and 'it won't work' thinking flew south for the winter when she started kissing the exposed wet skin from his shoulder. Fuck. To say the least what happened next would leave Sakura extremely content she left the village in the first place, Sasuke needing another bath, oh and leaving him a little more experienced.  
…...

That was over three months ago. After the deed was done he told her she needed to go back to the village and that he would be home soon enough hopefully. To say that he felt like an asshole was an understatement.

He felt like the biggest asshole on earth, making love to the girl that has loved him for life and not even coming back home with her. He was anxious about his next meeting with her, not knowing how she will react or if she's been upset this whole time since it happened.

He got finished showering and looked at the clothes Naruto prepped for him as he put them on. It didn't look half bad, the cape definitely was better than his old poncho, Naruto had a point in the fact Sasuke would rock it better. Looking in the mirror he heard sudden screaming, a female voice. Sakura.

Why now.

"What do you mean I can't come in! What are you hiding?! Another woman, are you cheating on Hinata! I swear to God Naruto let me through this door now!"

"Sakura-chan, it's not another woman are you crazy?! How can you accuse me of such a thing! Hey watch the new door!"

A loud bang and a crash were heard when the bathroom door suddenly swung open. There stood a mad Sakura who thought she had been triumphant in her statement. But instead she was met with a man, not a woman. She stared up at Sasuke, he was unable to read her expression as she backed up slowly away from him. At least he was fully clothed this time.

"Oh." She softly spoke.

Naruto caught up to them both glaring at Sakura.

"You owe me a new door! Sorry Sasuke she came to drop off some things and-"

Naruto noticed that neither of them would look at each other and Sakura looked. Sad?

"Are you guys ok.?.."

"Naruto, let me speak to Sakura. Alone"

"But this is my house!"

"Leave. NOW!" Sasuke roared as he shoved naruto out his own balcony and locked the door behind him. Also closing the blinds at the same time. He turned towards Sakura who was still not looking at him.

"What's wrong."

"Nothing, I'm glad your back Sasuke-kun." Total lie.

"You're not looking at me."

"Oh, I hadn't noticed"

Sasuke walked up to her and observed her eyes, they were looking at him finally but she expressed fear this time.

"I'm sorry I'm just surprised I wasn't expecting you back for some time now a-and.-"

"You're lying to me."

"Excuse me? I shouldn't have to explain myself to you at all anymore, all you'll do is just leave me again!"

"I'm here to stay, for now. I'm sorry about the last time we met and what happened. I never wanted things to go that far but they did and last I checked it was decision we both made, you can't hate me for what happened Sakura."

"Sasuke- I'm, im pregnant….." she turned away from him as she looked at the ground.

Sasuke looked at her his expression softened at the news he was just given, this definitely meant he was here to stay for a long while. He walked up from behind her and hugged her, the hug was assurance enough for her.

A/N: This was fun to write, Ive never written a Sasusaku story before this is my first! Let me know what you think! Thank you.


End file.
